Solar panels are becoming increasingly popular to produce electricity. To support solar panels, roof racking systems may be used. Roof racking systems are generally attached to an existing structure of a house or building, such as studs underlying roofing shingles, tiles, and/or plywood. Furthermore, roof racking systems may need to mirror the pre-existing tile or shingle structure of a roof. For instance, tile replacement flashings may be used to mirror a pre-existing tile structure and may be used to support roof racking systems.
Roof racking systems are commonly attached to the roof structure of a house, such as a stud, through the use of mounts. These mounts, which generally have fastener holes, require alignment with the stud so that the roof racking system can be adequately supported, secured, and fastened. However, the studs may be spaced or located such that the installation process becomes complicated. Moreover, the fastener holes may be located below an area on the mount where the roof racking system is attached. Consequently, the user may be inhibited from accurately aligning the fastener holes with the roofing structure, or adequately securing the mount to the house.
Additionally, roof racking systems often include small, loose components, such as nuts and bolts. Roof racking systems may also requirement precise measurement, alignment, and placement of the mounts with the roofing structure. Due to the nature of the roof racking systems, installation frequently occurs in hazardous environments. In such situations, a system that includes small, loose components may cause unnecessary delays and annoyance whenever a loose component is misplaced. Furthermore, a user may struggle with proper alignment of the mount with the roof structure. Such a system may increase the risk to a user's safety, in that the user could lose his/her balance and fall.